


SOS

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Davey is being abused by oc, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pining, Sad David Jacobs, again im really sorry but sometimes you have good ideas, again im sorry, based of newsies live cast btw, denton makes an apperance as a student, im sorry, im still bad at tags too, jack being soft, mentioned sexual content but never actually described and its all consented, only once mentioned though, trigger warning for abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Davey is finally ready to tell Jack how he feels but Jack has just got into a relationship. Davey is upset and someone comforts him. This person isn't all he is made up to be and Davey needs help. Expect, he can't saying anything and doesn't see it happening.Trigger warning for Abuse
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Original Characters(s), Jack Kelly/Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	SOS

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make this clear there is a trigger warning for abuse it is a major plot point. Like this plot rides on it. Also, there is the use of the homophobic word that beginnings with an f. it's only used once.  
> 

The whole of summer break Davey Jacobs thought of all the ways he could tell Jack Kelly how he felt. He even got advice from his sister, Sarah. He'd spent the whole summer break thinking of the ways it would go after he told Jack. Davey didn't believe in love at first sight but when he first saw Jack all that changed. He didn't know why he was attracted to Jack instantly but he glad he was because he found a new best friend. He was a great leader to the newsies too. They'd successfully driven Pulitzer out of his role of principal and now Jack's adopted mother, Medda Larkin, was the new principal. None of that would have happened if it wasn't for David. He helped Jack when he doubted himself and the whole idea. He comforted Jack when he got upsets but most importantly he kept it going when Jack ran away. He didn't give up and Jack admired him for that. 

He pulled in the schools parking lot in an old car his Ma had brought for him. He drove himself and his sister, to and from school each day. Sarah knew of Davey's plan and she squeezed his shoulder as they walked into the old newspaper room they claimed as their own. Davey looked around, there was no Jack. He was always here before Davey and would have texted him if wasn't come in but Jack would never miss the first day.

Davey just shrugged and sat next to Crutchie who was cuddling Finch and acting like they hadn't just seen each other yesterday. 10 minutes passed and still no sign of Jack, everyone else in their friendship group had filed into the room, that was definitely too small now. Davey was about to text Jack when he walked in the room with a girl holding his hand. Davey's eyes immediately went to the entwined hands. Sarah looked in that direction too before looking at Davey. She saw the look of pain in Davey's eyes that he was trying to hide. Davey knew the girl immediately. It was Bria Hernandez. She was friends with Sarah.

"Morning everyone. This is Bria, my girlfriend." Jack introduced her, Davey winced when he said girlfriend. The newsies all nodded there heads. Sarah was still looking at Davey who was trying to look happy for Jack.

Of course he was happy for his best friend. He always would be. It just pained him that it was Bria holding his hand and not him. Still, he could just move on now and Jack wouldn't need to know a thing. Jack came at sat beside him with Bria sitting on the floor between Jack's legs. She looked around the room it what seemed to be disgust but Jack was too out of it to be able to tell.

"Morning Dave, ya said ya wanted to tell me something." Jack looked at him, smiling with that damn smile Davey loved so much. It was Jack's 'I'm actually happy' smile. Davey forgot he'd texted Jack that morning to tell him he wanted to talk to him about something at school that day. "We can talk about it later if ya want." Jack said when Davey didn't respond for a minute.

"Huh? Oh that, um it doesn't matter anymore. Anyway, I just remembered I need to speak to the math teacher about the summer project she set us." Davey said rushing out of the room.

He feet took him as fast as he could to a bathroom that he knew barely anyone used because it was in awkward part of the school. He leaned against the wall and slide to the floor, letting his emotions take over. He let himself cry. He didn't know why he was crying. Maybe it was because he'd liked Jack for a year and half and now he was finally ready to tell him. Maybe it was because this was his first heartbreak. This was new to Davey and it wasn't even like Jack intentionally broke his heart. He didn't even know Davey liked him.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" A boy asked, standing near Jack. He looked up. The boy had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that looked similar to Jack's.

"Umm. Yeah, course." Davey smiled weakly before looking back at the floor.

"I'm Elijah Bates." He stuck his hand out for handshake, Davey did the polite thing and took it. 

"David Jacobs." The boy, Elijah, sat beside him.

"Look, I know we only just met a stuff but you can talk to me. I don't like seeing people upset." His niceness reminded him of Crutchie. Crutchie always comforted everyone. Once, he'd comforted Oscar Delancey even though he had once beaten up Crutchie. Crutchie didn't care, all he saw was someone who was upset and needed support.

"I suppose, I could do with talking to someone." Davey didn't really like talking to someone. He had spoken to Sarah about it a little but Sarah just gave him basic advice. He couldn't really help with this situation because when he 'told' Katherine how she felt, she just backed her in a wall and ate her face. Davey wasn't going to be doing that to Jack anytime soon. 

"I'll help the best I can." Elijah smiled at him and turned his way.

"Well, I like this boy and I was finally ready to tell him how I felt. I don't really do feelings or relationships. This boy was different and this morning he comes in and introduces us to his girlfriend." Davey sighed, still looking at the floor letting the tears fall.

"Jack, right? As in the boy you like." Davey just nodded. "He isn't worth your tears. I've seen the way you talk and if he hasn't noticed what was going on between you two, then he isn't worth it. Don't waste his tears on him." Elijah put an arm around Davey who lent into the touch. He wasn't usually like this but this had hit him differently. 

"Thank you." Davey said as the bell rang. 

"Anytime Davey, anytime." Elijah stood up and helped Davey up. "Pass me your phone." Davey looked at him confused. "So I can put my number in, just in case you need some to talk too." He handed him his phone and unlocked it. 

Elijah handed Davey his phone back and waved as he left. Davey just stood there, he had a free period first so he had no where to go. He splashed some water in his face before going back to the old news room. He wasn't expecting anyone to be in there but when he opened the door Jack was sat at a table doing some work.

"The math teacher came looking for you." Davey looked at him. "Where did you go?" 

"To find her." 

"I said he was looking for ya and she asked why. I told her ya wanted to speak to her about the summer project she set." He paused. "But she said she didn't set one. Why did ya lie Davey?" Jack could tell he had been crying but decided to only bring up the lying situation.

"Look, I've just be stressed lately, just needed some alone time." 

"Why didn't ya just talk to me." 

"It's not as simple as that. Look, I'm going to the library." Davey grabbed his bag and left.

For the rest of the day he ignored Jack. He didn't want to face him. The boy had just caught him lying and whether he brought the excuse Davey had said he didn't know. He didn't want to know either. He went straight to his room when he got home and locked the door. He spoke to his sister in the car and just told her he a project to work on. Which was partly true. He flopped on to his bed. Davey thought to himself that he could really do with some to talk to right now. Then he remember the Elijah guy from the bathroom. He took his phone out of his pocket and found his number.

Davey: Hey, this is David, from the bathroom.

Elijah: Hello, David. Feeling any better?

Davey: A little, you ever been heartbroken?

Elijah: yeah, why?

Davey: How long does it hurt for

Elijah: It depends but it will get better trust me

Davey: Thanks

Davey struggled to sleep that night, he just worked on some math. It kept his minded occupied for a while. The next day at school, he managed to avoid Jack until Lunch. He was sat in the courtyard and Jack came and sat with him for a while until Bria came looking for him and took him of somewhere. David just sat there. It hurt that Jack had just left him but Elijah was right. Jack was not worth his tears. Nobody was. Davey was strong, at least he though he was.

"How you doing today?" Davey looked up and saw Sarah standing there. Sarah had left early that morning because Katherine had picked her up and they wanted a make out session before school started. "Must not be nice to see you was too late." When Davey came out as gay to his family Sarah was the first person to hug him. Then she came out too. 

"It hurts." He shrugged. He didn't do feelings.

"I know, he's the first person you loved."

"I've loved him for year and a half. He's the first guy I actually love." 

"I'm sorry, Davey." She said

"It happens. I did meet this guy though." 

"Is it the guy you were texting yesterday when I dropped your dinner off."

"How'd you know I was texting someone." He asked

"Ya have this face when ya texting." Sarah explained.

"I was a bit upset in the bathroom and he walked in." Davey wasn't going to admit that he was crying. Nobody needed to know he was crying. Davey doesn't cry. "Let me to talk to him."

"That was nice of him."

"His names Elijah Bates." 

"Oh my gosh." Sarah got excited suddenly. "Bria, Jack's girlfriend use to like him. A lot. She got so upset when she found he was gay. "you should go after him." 

"I don't know. Seems weird."

"It's not. For once take my advice and go for it." 

Davey didn't respond he just leant his head against the tree behind him. He looked around him at all the different students. Some laughing, some just talking and some just eating. He spotted one person though, Elijah, laying on the grass laughing with his friends. Elijah turned his head to the side and caught Davey's eye. Elijah stood up and told his friends he'd be back in a minute. He started walking towards Davey.

"Is that him?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Davey wondered why he was coming over.

"Nice day today, isn't it Davey?" He grinned.

"Yeah, it's nice. Why did you come over?" Davey asked, not in a rude way he was just curious.

"So I could speak to you. Is that a problem?" He asked, looking baffled.

"Not at all. Just wondering that's all." He smiled back. Elijah looked at Race.

"I'm Davey's sister, Sarah." She said extending his hand. Elijah shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Now, I'm off to find Katherine, Have fun" He grinned, winked at David and ran off.

"You fancy a walk?" He asked.

"Youwanna go on a walk with me." He grinned at the suggestion.

"Is that alright?" Davey nodded. He packed his stuff away and put his bag on his shoulder. Elijah outstretched his hand and Davey took it but let go as soon as they stood up.

"So where we going?" 

"Round the field." Elijah smiled. "Is Jack with Bria?" 

"How do you know it's Bria?" Davey questioned.

"Saw him with her this morning." 

"Yeah, he's with her. He spent morning break with me though. Probably best I don't bother them."

"Really?" 

"I know if I went looking for them he'd ask me if I could leave them be. He seems to really like her." Davey looked at his feet.

"Ugh, I hate people like that. They can't just spend time with their partner. You need better friends." He scoffed. Davey just looked away. "Did I say something wrong?" Davey could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

"No you didn't. It's just he's my best friend and he like manages our other friends. He's like their dad. He's always going be with them. So it's either I avoid all of them or I face him."

"You ain't got any other friends beside the newsies." Everyone knew they called themselves the newsies. It made it easier for people to refer to them by that too seen as there was so many of them.

"Suppose that sound bit pathetic." He went and sat down on a bench. He never realised the newsies was his only friends. Guess having such a large friendship group does that too you. Elijah came over to him.

"No, it is not pathetic is just seems weird. You ever tried to make other friends?" Elijah questioned.

"No, I have the newsies. But sometimes I hate this school. You know with everything that's happened here. With the strike and the Delancey's constantly hurting one of the newsies or yourself." Davey began to tear up a bit. He honestly wasn't sure why. "Maybe it's time to go back to private school. Maybe Jack will see what his missed." Davey wiped at his eyes beginning in his head for the tears to stop. Davey didn't cry, he was lucky nobody could see him. Elijah pulled him into his chest and gently stroke his hair to calm him.

"Hey, don't cry. We talked about this, didn't we. Jack is not worth your tears." He shushed him. For once Davey let himself cry. Sometimes it was good to get a cry out of your system. "It's not like you to cry." When Davey finally calmed himself down he pulled away from Elijah and looked at him. 

"Sorry." 

"You're upset. I get it. It'll take time for you to get over him. But I'll be your friend." He suggested.

"What?"

"Well you are very intelligent. You seem like a good friend too." He told him and smiled widely.

"Sure, then in that case I'd like to be your friend too." Davey smiled back.

"Brilliant." He laughed. "It's almost the end of lunch. Want me to walk you to your class." He asked Davey.

"No I have a free. I'm heading to the library."

"I'll walk you there then."

"You don't have too." 

"I want to." He insisted. Davey gave in and on their way to the library they just chatted about some of their interests and things like that. They came to the entrance of the classroom. "I'll text you later, okay?"

"Alright." Davey nodded and Elijah went off. Davey knew nobody would be in the hidden library corner but when he walked in Jack was sat the desk, drawing.

"Umm, Jack, you know this is the library, right?" Jack looked up and saw that Davey had been crying once again. He decided to leave though because Davey didn't cry, right?

"Yeah, Bria has a class. Thought I'd come talk to you." Davey went to walk passed him but Jack grabbed his arm. Davey looked down at him. "Ya know, if you need to talk to me about something, I'll listen."

"I don't need to talk. Thanks for your concern though but if you are here just to pry you can leave." Davey put his bag down and went off to find some books. When he came back Jack was still there. "Why are you still here?"

"Can I not spend time with you?" Jack smiled, looking up from his books.

"If you like." They spent most of the period in silence. The bell soon rang signalling the next period.

"Sometimes, I hate art classes." Jack said as he stood up. Davey chuckled at Jack knowing full well Jack loved them.

"Hey boys." David looked towards the door. Bria was coming into the room. She came over to Jack, who was now stood up, and got on her tiptoes to kiss him. Davey just looked back at his work.

"How was class, beautiful?" He asked her.

"Was good. Bit boring though but I'm pretty good at what we was doing. AP classes can be good sometimes just boring. Ready for art though." She smiled.

"I was just telling Davey I hate art sometimes." Davey laughed in response.

"You ready to go?" She asked him. He nodded and then looked at Davey. His eyes widened.

"Ya don't look well." He commented.

"You should lie down." Bria added.

"Maybe." Davey looked at them, smiled weakly and then went back to his work.

"He was fine a few minutes ago." Jack whispered to Bria as they left. Davey looked at him as they did. If only he knew.

Davey waited a few minutes before going to that weird bathroom again. It had a weird odour most of the time but once you spent enough time in there you didn't really notice it. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He ran his fingers through his messy hair. Davey sighed once more because his head supplied him with an image of Jack running his fingers through Davey's hair.

"This seems to a reoccurring thing." A voice chuckled. Davey looked at the door. It was Elijah. Davey just nodded and slid to the floor. Probably wasn't the most hygiene place to sit but he didn't care.

"Hi." He said, his voice breaking. "How'd you find me?"

"Well, I was walking by and heard movement in here. Nobody comes in here. So I came to investigate. Think some part of me had a sense it was you. What's happened now?"

"Nothing much. He came and sat with me last period and then Bria came a picked him up. I watched them kiss. It wasn't nice." Elijah came and sat beside him. "Jesus, I sound pathetic."

"No you don't. You need to grieve and to be honest crying is healthy." Davey scoffed at him.

"I haven't cried this much since I was baby." He muttered.

"You loved him and he broke you're heart. Davey, it's not just going to go away."

"I wish it would." Davey swore under his breath.

"Maybe I could help with that." Elijah suggested. He looked at him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me this weekend."

"A date?" Davey questioned.

"Yes, is it too soon?"

"Are you pitying me?" Elijah shook his.

"No. I've been thinking about you since I first found you in here two weeks ago." Davey blushed, the only person to make Davey blush before this was Jack.

"Oh. I don't think anyone has ever asked me on a date."

"Well I am. Is that a yes?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"Great. Come on, I'll walk you back to where you was." Davey stood up and they walked to the library chatting about pets. "We can talk more details tomorrow if you would like."

"That's good with me, I have a free after morning break."

"Me too. I'll see you in the library." He smiled, leaving Davey at the library.

\---------

The next day at Lunch all the newsies were in the newsroom. Jack entered the room and looked around, he saw Albert, Spot and Race in a corner making out. Buttons, JoJo, Elmer and Crutchie were huddled around an old laptop. Katherine and Sarah were writing. Davey was reading at a table by himself. Jack walked over.

"Hey, Dave." He smiled, Davey looked up and smiled too. "I was wonderin' if you wanna hang this Sunday."

"Sorry, I have plans." Jack looked at him like he didn't believe him. "I have a date actually." Jack looked taken back for a moment.

"Oh, yeah sure. Maybe some other time." Davey nodded and went back to reading. They both sat in silence for the remainder of lunch. Jack sat there and wondered why would Davey be going on a date. He never went on dates. Though Jack thought this would be good for him. Might cheer him up.

\--------------

Saturday soon rolled around. Davey didn't dress up, he just wore what he usually would and walked to where they had agreed. Elijah was already there when he arrived.

"You're here." He smiled.

"I am. Did you think I'd be a no show?" Elijah blushed

"I may have um had my doubts." He cleared his throat. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am." 

"Good, I have such a good day planned. I think you will like it." 

"You still haven't told me what we are doing." Davey pointed out. 

"You see that Museum?" Elijah pointed up ahead and Davey nodded. "We are going there."

"Really?" Davey smiled widely. He'd been wanting to go there for a while but just hadn't found the time.

They spent the day getting to know each other. Davey fangirled over some of the pieces . Elijah listened to him as he rambled on about the different stories. Elijah and Davey got to know each other more. Learning more about each other.

"Did you have fun?" Elijah asked as he walked David back home.

"I did, thank you." Davey said as he stopped outside his door.

"I'm glad you did." Elijah pulled Davey into a hug. He had a couple of inches on Davey unlike Jack as they were the same height. Elijah kissed Davey's head before saying goodbye and leaving. 

Meanwhile Jack was at Bria's house. They were working on some art. Jack originally had said no to this because he was going to be with Davey. At least he thought he would be.

"Who do you think Davey's on a date with?" Bria asked him.

"Probably a pretty girl who he'll marry." Jack said

"I think it's a boy you know." Bria pointed out.

"Why would it be a boy?" Jack asked.

"He has not told you?"

"Told me what?" Jack said.

"Nothing."

"Tell me please." Jack said

"He's gay. I'm surprised he hasn't ask you on a date before." Jack's eyes shot up.

"Why would he do that?" 

"Do you not see the way he looks at you?" He shook his head. "He clearly has a crush on you but too bad for him cause I snatched you up before he could." She kissed and he kissed back but his head was thinking about Davey.

Maybe that's what Davey wanted to talk to him about. It would explain why after the first day Davey was so strange and had seemed more upset. Jack felt like such a bad friend. Maybe he should have waited to introduce Bria. Then Davey would have told him and then maybe they'd be together. Jack mentally sighed. He was with Bria now. Davey missed his chance. 

Jack sat on his bed later that night and pulled out his phone.

Cowboy: I am so sorry, Dave

Mouth: you alright, Jackie?

Cowboy: I'm fine

Mouth: then why you apologizing

Cowboy: just feel as if I've been neglecting our friendship

Mouth: It's okay Jack

Cowboy: If there is anything else you wanna tell me. I'm here.

Mouth: There isn't, I'm good

Cowboy: Alright

And the conversation ended at that.

The next day at school Jack told Davey he was spending all the time he could with him that day. Davey agreed. It was lunch and Jack told Davey he wanted to be away from the newsies so they found a bench outside away from everyone.

"This is our bench." A girl they recognised as Valerie Russell.

"We are just sittin'. Ya can't own a bench." Jack said.

"Why don't you just go to betraying all your friends." Jack looked down. He didn't want to betray his friends in the strike but Pulitzer said he'd hurt his friends. He could not let that happen.

"Leave him alone. We are not doing anything wrong." Davey argued.

"Your existence bothers me." She spat at both of them. "Don't you a private school to get back to." Davey didn't say anything. He didn't like being reminded of his private school because he was a different guy back then. A shy, quiet person. Although he could still be shy and quiet it wasn't like he use to be. He actually made friends here. Jack looked at him. He knew Davey didn't like it.

"What's happening here?" Davey looked up and saw Elijah.

"These two are on my bench." Valerie said.

"You can't own a bench. Move along, Russell." She rolled her eyes and walked off. "If she bothers you again let me know." He smiled.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"Of course, got to run now. Have fun you two." Elijah looked at Davey who was being relatively quiet and smiled at him. He blushed and looked down. Jack didn't see this. Elijah walked away. 

Davey looked at Jack

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I didn't want to betray ya." Jack frowned. Davey scrunched his face up.

"I know you didn't." Davey put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I don't like being remind of it." Jack mumbled. It wasn't often he and Davey spoke about their feelings. They mostly did it when they were drunk. 

"Just ignore them, Jackie. You did what you had to.

"Did you know that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one who flew down to us?"

"Yeah, that's Elijah Bates." Davey didn't want to tell Jack he was seeing him yet or that he was gay.

"I saw him and ya walkin'." Jack admitted.

"Yeah, we do that sometimes." Davey laughed.

"How did you meet him?" 

"When I went for a walk on the first day I went somewhere and he walked in. Asked me what I was doing in there seen as barely anyone goes in." 

"You were cryin' that mornin'." He blurted out. 

"What?" Davey was now looking at Jack.

"Ya cried that mornin'. You're eyes were puffy and red when you came back." He told him. "Ya also wanted to tell me something that mornin'. Ya ever gonna tell me?" 

"I told you it doesn't matter anymore. And I was not crying. I don't know why my eyes looked that but I don't cry." Davey shook his head.

"It may not matter anymore but I am still curious." 

"Well stop it. It's not relevant anymore." Davey said angrily.

"I just want to make sure you still trust me." Jack reached down and squeezed Davey's hand. Davey squeezed back but then moved his hand away,

"I'll always trust Jackie. You're my best friend." He smiled. If only they could be more.

\--------------

Davey and Elijah met up after school the next day. They were sat in a park hidden away from everyone. Elijah had his arm around Davey who was leaning on his shoulder. 

"When are you going to tell him?" Elijah said.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Tell him when you're ready." 

"I will. I just don't wat that to ruin this. I really like you." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it ruining this. It won't. I understand why you don't want to tell him.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"It's alright." Elijah looked at him. "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"I've never kissed anyone." Davey admitted.

"It's okay. If you want to I'll teach you. If you want to wait. I'll wait."

"Can you teach me?" Elijah nodded and kissed Davey gently on the lips. Davey did the same. Elijah put his fingers on Davey's chin and guided it in a rhythm that would make his lips move with his. He pulled away.

"You got it?" Davey nodded. "Good."

\---------------

"So, are you two together now?" Sarah asked when she came and sat down in the cafeteria for lunch.

"I think he's waiting for me to tell Jack about me being gay first before making me his boyfriend." Davey shrugged.

"His boyfriend? Sounds fancy. The real question is are you going to tell Davey soon?"

"Probably. I don't really know how or why I should but he's always with Bria these days." Even now Jack was having Lunch with Bria. Davey could see them from where they were sat. Bria was feeding him something.

"I think he already knows." Katherine said.

"What makes you say that?" 

"I heard Bria talking about it. She would tell him."

"It wasn't her business to tell him anything!" Davey yelled. Peoples started looking at them. "How did she even know? I didn't tell her!" Davey's voice was raised.

"Keep your voice down." Katherine said. "I think Sarah might have accidentally said something to her." 

"It's not your business either! You said you'd keep a secret."

"Davey, if you do not shut up it's about to be the whole school's business." Sarah scolded him. Davey looked down at the table. He didn't want to see the eyes on him. "Davey?"

"I'm leaving." He muttered.

"You haven't eaten anything." Sarah said.

"I'm not hungry." His voice raised again, even Jack was now looking in his direction and Elijah. He looked up and caught Jack's eye. He quickly looked away and stormed out of the cafeteria. His eyes started to well up again. He rubbed at them violently. He wasn't going to cry. Not again. Not ever.

"Davey!" He turned around and saw Elijah coming after him. "Baby, what's wrong?" He held out his arms and Davey dove into them and buried his face into Elijah's chest. He took a deep breath.

"He knows." Davey mumbled.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell him though. I was going to later. Katherine said my sister might have accidentally let it slip." 

"I'm sorry."

"It's not fair." 

"I know but tell himself yourself still and it'll be okay."

"I wanted to tell him before he knew."

"Dave?" Davey heard Jack and turned around. He didn't see Elijah sneer when he saw it was Davey who called him. "Are you okay?" He was alone.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" He asked.

"I didn't want you getting angry with Sarah. I don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"I was going. I just never had the chance."

"I gave ya many opportunities." Jack pointed out.

"I wanted to do in person and somewhere that wasn't school. Or you was always with Bria. Plus you know how I get anxious sometimes."

"That does make sense but I'm ya best friend. I would have been patient." Jack chewed his lip. Davey let go of Elijah and launched himself at Jack. They hugged as Elijah looked on.

"Thanks, Jackie." Jack whispered into his ear.

"Don't thank me. I'll always be there for ya." He promised. Davey hugged him tighter hoping Jack would keep his word.

\---------------------

Two weeks passed, Jack and Davey's friendship was better than ever. Although, Davey refused to acknowledge Bria. She had tried to apologise to him but he didn't want to forgive. What she didn't know is he mad at her for more than telling Davey. She took Davey from Jack.

"David." Someone shook his shoulders lightly. He looked up and focused on Elijah who looked annoyed at him.

"Huh?" They were in the library studying together. 

"Pay attention and stop zoning out." Elijah huffed. "What are you even thinking about anyway?"

"Do you really like me?" Davey looked in his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you like me? Are you attracted to me?" He inquired.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be dating you If I didn't Davey." Davey looked down. "What's wrong baby?"

"Why haven't you asked me to your boyfriend?" Davey mumbled. 

"I wanted it to perfect for you. I've be planning it." He shifted closer to him.

"Really?" 

"Yes. Can you come over after school? After you've dropped your sister off."

" Of course." Davey smiled. 

"Don't ruin my plans again." Elijah lifted David's chin up.

"I'll try." He laughed and closed the gap between them.

"Anyway, my free period is almost over. I'll see you after school." Elijah kissed his head and left. 

Davey made his way to the old news room for his next free period. In there he found Jack looking like he just took a nap on the old couch in the room.

"Hey, Davey." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You took a nap?" Davey asked.

"Yeah. Didn't sleep well last night. Like worst than usual." Davey frowned at him. He knew Jack had trouble sleeping because of nightmares but it had been alright lately.

"Why's that?" Davey came and sat next to him as Jack sat up.

"Bria and I got into an argument last night. Spent most of the night thinking about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Davey put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I don't know. Didn't want to give ya more reasons to hate her. After all you are already mad at her for telling me you're gay."

"It's not of her business. As I have mentioned before, Jackie."

"I know." He sighed. "It was my fault. I told her to tell me." Davey shook his head.

"She had no right to tell you. What was the argument about?"

"It was about you. She told me that I should be on her side. I told her I wasn't getting involved. She got mad." 

"Stand up for her because she told you my business?" Davey raised his voice. "She outed me."

"Hey, calm down Dave. I get it. I told her she was in the wrong. That's what got her angry and she told me I pressured her. I didn't pressure her I just told her to tell me. We made up though. But this morning she texted me and suggested we should have some distance."

"Oh alright." Davey mumbled.

"Enough about us. How are you and Elijah doing?" Jack pushed him playfully and Davey blushed.

"He's going to ask me to be his boyfriend tonight." Davey didn't see Jack's disappointment.

"Yeah? It's about time. You've been dating for a month, right?

"Yes. Stop showing off." Davey teased him. "I kinda of ruined it though."

"Yeah, you do that a lot." Jack teased him back. 

"Hush you." He stuck his tongue out.

\----------

Davey went to Elijah's after school. Elijah opened the door and immediately brought Davey into a hug closing the door as he did.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked.

"For what exactly." 

"It's a surprise." He covered Davey's eyes and he tensed. Elijah whispered in his ear. "Relax, baby." Davey did. Elijah lead him somewhere the was upstairs. He removed his eyes and Davey looked around it shock.

"It's my favourite constellations." He looked around and smiled. In the middle was some blankets and pillows. Resting on one of the pillows was a blue bear.

"Come on." Elijah went and laid down. He opened for arms for Davey. "This is yours." Davey took is blushing. Elijah pressed a button and the starts started slowly moving around the room. "Davey?"

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Davey looked at him and smiled widely.

"Yes. I would love to be." Elijah smiled just as widely and kissed Davey on the lips. It soon turned passionate. Tongues fighting each other, Elijah's eventually winning. They pulled away breathlessly. Elijah cuddled him.

"You going to give the bear a name?" He asked.

"Blue." Davey said. The blue was a similar colour to the one he saw most frequent on Jack. But no Davey was not thinking about Jack right now.

"Aww, that's cute." 

"Thanks." Davey went to lean in to kiss Elijah but he kissed Davey's neck. He groaned. "Elijah." He gasped as he started using he teeth.

"Shh, baby." When Elijah finished Davey had a purple bruise on his neck.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling. Davey occasionally pointing out the different constellations. Davey held the bear close to his chest. Eventually, Davey had to go home. He hugged Elijah sleepily before going back home.

When he arrived home Jack was leaving. He knew him and Sarah were working on something. 

"How was your night?" Jack grinned.

"It was great. He sat up a room with holograms of the constellations and he gave this bear." Davey pulled out Blue and showed Jack. Davey noticed how it matched Jack's shirt.

"That's great. And was this before and after he gave ya that hickey?" Jack laughed.

"Oh Blue was given to me before."

"Blue? Very original, Dave. I best be off. See ya tomorrow." Jack left.

Davey fell asleep the night with a smile on his face and Blue in his arms.

\--------------

The news of Elijah and Davey becoming official spread around the school quite quickly. Elijah was more popular then Davey originally thought. Everyone was talking about it. He told Sarah that night as she got in and his parents too. They all told him to be careful but Davey just disregarded it. 

"Alright Angel, we sitting at your table or mine?" Elijah asked Davey. They spilt their times between their friends. Elijah had just picked Davey up from AP Algebra.

"Mine. We spent morning at your table." Davey pointed out. Elijah scrunched up his nose.

"Fine, but we are spending lunch at mine tomorrow." Davey sighed. They walked in to the cafeteria. Jack was sat at the newsies table with Bria.

"Hey." Davey said as he sat opposite Jack.

"Hiya." Bria smiled. Davey gave up holding a grudge against Bria. Even though he was still angry.

"What ya doin' after lunch?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. You want to do something?" They both knew the other one had a free after lunch.

"Yes actually. Need some help with the theatre sets."

"Sure sounds like fun." Davey looked at Elijah who's face looked strange. It looked like jealously and hatred mixed together. Davey wasn't great at reading faces sometimes but he gently squeezed his thigh under the table. Elijah looked at him.

"Be careful, yeah?" Davey smiled at him.

"Of course." Davey kissed him. Elijah turned the heat up by slipping a tongue into Davey's mouth.

"Oh." Bria squeaked. The boys pulled away breathlessly.

"Seems like we have an effect on her." Davey grinned at Elijah.

"Seems like it." He looked at Bria who looked uncomfortable. "What's the matter, Bria?"

"She's fine." Jack interjected.

"She doesn't look fine." Davey pointed out.

"Well, I am." She took a bite of an apple. Jack eyed her before looking back at Davey. He was about to say something when Sarah came over and spoke.

"It looks like you all are having fun over here. Though we'd join you." Sarah said, her and Katherine were originally sat at the other end of the table with Darcy and Bill.

"Hey, Saz. You having a good day?" Davey asked politely.

"Yeah pretty cool. I got to dissect a frog again." She grinned. 

"You okay?" Bria whispered to Jack who hadn't realised he was staring at Davey.

"Yeah peachy. Are ya almost done? I wanna walk to ya to your next class."

"Yeah I need to out of here anyway. Not feeling too comfortable." Jack noticed that when ever they were around the newsies she never too feel comfortable and would always try to rush off.

"Let's go. I'm walking Bria to her next lesson. I'll see you guys later. Dave, I'll meet you in the theatre room." 

"See you then." Davey smiled as they left. He walked Elijah to his next lesson.

He made his way to the theatre and Jack was laying out his paints. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Woah. What happened to your neck?" Davey blushed.

"Elijah wanted to give a me another hickey since the other went. Think he was trying to find me sweet spot though." 

"Did he find it?" Jack asked a smirk upon his face.

"Right side of my neck right below my jawline." He answered. Jack blushed. "Anyway, what we doing?"

"Grab a paint brush." They started painting a simple lavender background on one of the sets. "Can I ask ya something?"

"Yeah, go for it, Jackie."

"Does Elijah not like me?" Davey stopped to look at him.

"Why do you ask?" He noticed Jack swallowing.

"He kept glaring at me at lunch." Davey frowned.

"I'm sure he likes you. He's probably getting use to you guys. Don't put much thought into, okay?" Jack was not entirely convinced but nodded and smiled anyway. They pretty much spent the rest of the period In silence. 

\-----------------

Davey was at Elijah's for dinner. He lived alone so Davey could pretty much go over when he wanted too. They had planned a sleepover.

"I have a question." Elijah looked at him. 

"What is it?" 

"Do you like Jack?" Elijah almost choked on drink he was sipping.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

"Like as a person?" Davey sighed. "Jack seems to think you don't like him." Elijah shook his head.

"He's spoke to you about this?"

"Yeah." Elijah rubbed his eyes in frustration. He looked at Davey and sighed.

"I didn't realise my face showed so much. No, it's not I don't like him. I just do not like how he hurt you." Davey sighed.

"I'm passed that."

"You cried for like two weeks. I absolutely hated seeing you like that. I hated seeing your pretty green eyes filled with tears." Davey blushed and shook his head.

"But now I have you to make me happy and you are doing just that."

"Good." Elijah kissed him. "You make me happy too. I just want you to be careful okay? Be cautious of him." Davey frowned at that.

"He's my best friend." 

"But he didn't even tell you he had been talking with Bria or that face she was his girlfriend. How good of a friend could he possibly be?" Davey frowned again he made a very good point. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I'll be careful." Davey promised. Elijah kissed him gently but it soon turned heat. It ended with Davey having his first ever hand job.

At the end Davey snuggled into Elijah's chest. Elijah played with hair which lead to Davey falling asleep. Elijah wrapped his arms around Davey and too fell asleep. Davey awoke at four in the morning. He gently moved and looked at his phone for the time. He sighed and saw some texts of Jack with some random stuff. Then a text asking him if he was okay because he didn't reply. Davey replied and then looked at Elijah. Why did Davey need to be cautious of Jack? He was his best friend.

\--------------------

Jack and Davey sat in the library. Davey was helping him with some English work. Jack groaned a lot. He hated English but he had to do it.

"Excuse me, you're Davey, right?" Davey looked up. He saw a guy who was in his year but he could not remember his name for the life of him. 

"Yeah and you are?"

"Bryan Denton. I want to talk you about something."

"Okay." Jack raised his eyebrow at Davey. "Regarding what?"

"Not what. Who. Elijah Bates." Davey paled.

"What about him?" He said anxiously. Bryan looked at Jack. "You can tell me in front of him."

"Okay. Elijah has a dark side. A really dark side. It's best for you to break up with him before it happens."

"What do you mean?"

"A dark side as in angry. He gets angry a lot and he will take it out on you."

"How do you know about this?" Bryan almost looked offended by this.

"I'm use to date him. Has he not mentioned me?"

"Why would he?" Jack piped up. Bryan looked at him and then shook his head.

"I dated him for three years. He broke up with me before the summer."

"Oh." Davey mumbled.

"Just remember what I said. if you need anyone to come to, let me know. I will try and help the best I can." He assured him. Davey was too anxious and shocked to say anything so he simply nodded. Bryan smiled weakly before leaving.

"Do ya think he's telling the truth." Jack asked putting a hand on Davey's shoulder.

"I'm not sure."

"If he is, ya should leave him while you can." Davey shook his head.

"I'll just talk to him. Maybe he's just jealous."

"Dav-"

"Shut up, Jack." He sneered. Jack eyes widened. Davey had never spoke to anyone like that. "Sorry." 

"It's fine. Don't worry, ya probably just got all nervous. Talking to him sounds good." He hugged him. "Where is he now?"

"History. It's almost done now."

"I have to go get Bria from dance." He smiled and left. Davey walked to Elijah's class. The bell rang as soon as he got there. Elijah looked delighted when he saw Davey.

"Hey, angel. Thought we were meeting at the tree outside." He smiled.

"Change of plan. I had a free so I thought I would come walk with you." He held Elijah's hand and they started waking along the corridor. 

"What did you do during your free?"

"Helped Jack with his English. Can I ask you about something?"

"Go ahead baby."

"Can you tell me why you and Bryan Denton broke up?" Elijah stopped walking.

"What?" He dropped Davey's hand so he could look at him. "Why are you asking about my past relationships?"

"I was just wond-"

"That's not fair Davey! You don't have any past relationships for me to pry in, why would you pry in mine?" He yelled. Nobody was around to hear him.

"I wasn't!"

"Then why ask?" Elijah growled at him.

"Because he came up to me in the library today." Davey played with hands nervously.

"He did what?" He said angrily.

"He came to me in the library."

"What did he say?"

"That I should break up with you because there is a dark, angry side to you." Elijah cursed under his breath.

"I broke up with him because he cheated on me. The anger came from that. He cheated on me and we had been together for three years." 

"Yeah? What did he mean by taking it out on me then?" Davey inquired. Elijah's face hardened. He started to walk off. "Elijah."

"Davey I do not wish to speak about this in the corridor. Let's go." He snapped. Davey followed him down the hall and into an empty classroom. As the soon they walked in. Elijah towered over Davey. "Don't worry about what Bryan tells you. He is just jealous."

"Bu-"

"Don't ask me again. I don't want to air out my dirty laundry." 

"But I'm your boyfriend." Davey defended.

"And as my boyfriend you should keep your nose out of my business! God, Davey if this is going to be a reoccurring theme. I will not be able to deal with it." Davey's eyes widened.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Davey said getting a bit a angry. Elijah shoved Davey up against he door hard.

"It means that you and I won't be together." He go into Davey's face. Davey looked at the floor. 

"It won't happen again." He whispered. Elijah let him and go and Davey moved out of the way. He followed Elijah out who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He pulled him into his chest and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Davey. It's just I don't want you to find out about my past. It's not fair on either of us. I don't want to loose you. I love you." He mumbled. Davey looked up.

"Love me?" He questioned. "We have only know each other for like two months." Elijah kissed him.

"I guess it's hard to believe but I believe in love at first sight. Baby, I feel for you the moment I saw you the bathroom." Davey didn't believe in love at first sight apart from when it came to Jack. Davey smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes." Davey blushed. 

"I-I think I love you too. You made me forget about the feelings I had for Jack." Elijah grinned at this and rubbed his nose against Davey's.

"Come on let's go eat."

Jack went round to Davey's that night. Davey told him about the argument him and Elijah had. He left out the part where Elijah was physical. He'd apologised. It wasn't necessary to include it. It wasn't anyone else's business.

"Then he told me he loved me." Jack looked at him.

"Love? You've been together for a month? Surely that is not enough time to fall in love with someone." Jack said ignoring that fact his head was highlighting the fact he had been in love with Davey a week after he met him. 

"Of course it is. He fell for me the moment he saw me." Jack frowned and shook his head.

"Love at first sight ain't real. I mean, Bria and I have been together for two months and we are not close to saying that to each other.

"Just because you don't believe in doesn't mean we can't. I think he's genuine."

"I'm just basing it off my own relationships."

"Have you two done anything?"

"Anything?"

"Like sexual." Davey replied.

"For once no. I'm taking this slow. I'm so use to just sleeping with people I want to change. I don't thing we are ready to take that step anyway." He looked at Davey who was laying on his bed. "Have you and Elijah done stuff?"

"We haven't done sex yet but we have done stuff." Jack looked at him in shock. 

"Davey. Don't you think you are going too fast. Ya barely know 'im. Has he pressured you into doin' any of this?" He asked gently.

"No. He would never!" Davey sat up.

"You are highly inexperience with relationships and just today ya had his ex come up to you to tell you to break up with him." Davey huffed.

"You are just jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"You're just jealous that I have a better relationship that yours."

"That is not true, Dave. I am not jealous of ya. God ever since ya met 'im, you have been so fuckin' pissy with me."

"He's been a better friend to me than you have this year!"

"How dare ya say that?! Just because I wasn't there once when you wanted to tell me that ya are gay, I'm a bad friend?"

"You didn't tell me about Bria. You kept me in the dark while I told you everything about my life." Davey was shouting at this point. His eyes were filling with tears as he remembered that day when Jack told him about Bria. Jack went to comfort it him but Davey slapped him away. "So yes you have been a terrible friend to me. Excuse me for actually having feelings! Now I'm going to Elijah's. You are more than welcome to stay I'm sure Les would love to learn how to be a dick from you." He stormed out. He was just glad his parents were away for the next year. They were in Japan for their father's work.

"Hey." Elijah said smiling before he saw Davey's face. "You're crying. Baby is everything okay?" Davey launched himself into Elijah's arm. Elijah shut the door and led Davey to his bed. 

When Davey eventually calmed down he explained everything to him. Elijah only needed to hear Jack's name and he knew that he had hurt him again.

"We got into a fight. I told him he's been a bad friend to me and basically all my pent up feelings I've been having." 

"Even how you loved him?" He whispered softly. Davey shook his head, Elijah wiped his tears away.

"I-I remembered the pain of how it was when he walked in with Bria. Elijah held him close while Davey sniffled.

"Can I suggest something?" He asked while he played with Davey's hair. Davey nodded gently. "Maybe you should take a break from him."

"What?" He looked up at him.

"Take a break from him. Ignore him for a bit. You need time to heal."

"But what about at school?"

"You can hang with me."

"Yeah?"

"Course. Forget about Jack, okay?" Davey didn't want to forget about his best friend but Jack had hurt him. A few seconds passed before Davey agreed.

"Alright."

"Good, I love you."

"I love you too."

Davey fell asleep at Elijah's that night. He did not sleep well at all.

It had been two weeks since Davey went to Elijah's house crying. It had been two weeks since he promised his boyfriend he would stay away from Jack. Two weeks where Jack just wanted his best friend back. Davey ended up breaking down in front of Albert when they were studying for their Latin class. He told him everything he had told Jack. Albert spoke to Elijah about getting Davey to speak to Jack again but Elijah said he was happier and better off without him.

"Dave?" He looked up and saw Albert looking at him in concern.

"Yeah?" Davey scrunched up his face. He was suppose to be in his ASL class. It was one class he shared with Jack and it was a double period. He decided to skip it and go to the library. 

"What's going on? You are suppose to be in ASL with Racer and Jack. Plus, it ain't like you to skip." 

"I just don't feel like going." He shrugged.

"You don't feel like going? Who are ya and where's David gone?" He laughed. "Is it cause Jack is there."

"Don't say his name."

"He's your best friend Davey. Now what is the real reason you had an argument because you never hold a grudge against Jack." Albert frowned

"I guess I am just upset. Elijah told me I should take some time to heal. I do miss Jack a lot. Every day." 

"Then go back to him and apologise. You should tell Elijah not to snoop in your business." Davey smiled shyly.

"Can I ask ya something that I'm curious about?" Davey nodded.

"What exactly have you done with Elijah?" 

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Promise." He stuck out his pinky, Davey took it. He lowered his voice into a whisper. 

"Well, we have given each other a few hand jobs. He gave me my first blow job the other day and he taught me how to give on too." He blushed. Albert laughed.

"What's so funny?" They turned to see Jack.

"Dave was just telling me about something that happened in class. Shouldn't you be in class?" 

"I was but the teacher asked me if I could find Davey." He explained.

"How did you know I was here?" Davey asked.

"Because ya are always in the library. Ya comin' back with me?" He looked at Albert who nodded.

"Sure. See you late, Albert." Davey grabbed his stuff. He followed Jack out. For a moment it remained silent.

"Sorry." They said at the same time. They burst out laughing. "For what?" They said again. They laughed again.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you and being rude. I just got upset and needed time to heal. I have now and I miss you so much." Davey looked down. Jack smiled.

"I miss ya so much too. Very much. I'm sorry I upset ya. Just got a bit worried about ya. But you were right I have been a bad friend." Davey looked up and hugged Jack tightly. Jack hugged him back just a tight.

"Promise you will stay out of my relationship from now on." Davey whispered. Jack tightened his grip on Davey.

"I promise." They pulled away and grinned at each other. They made their way back to class before they got into any more trouble. Davey was asked to stay behind after class.

"David, me and your other teachers are worried about you."

"Pardon?" 

"Your grades are slipping, David. A lot faster than they ever have for you. You always keep your grades up." the teacher looked at him.

"I've just been upset a lot recently. I am sorry. I had no realised it had been affecting my grades." He explained.

"I will email your parents just to fill them in. You know it school procedure." Davey nodded in agreement and left. Elijah was outside waiting for him.

"Elijah!" He smiled.

"Thought you were skipping today?" Elijah asked as he took Davey's hand. 

"I was but the teacher sent Jack to look for me. I didn't have much of a choice but I did make up with Jack." He smiled. "He apologised for being a bad friend. Told me he miss me I was starting to miss him too."

"Yeah?" Elijah sneered. "You miss after being hurt by him?" Davey sighed.

"He was the first friend I actually made and he's my best friend. I am not just going to throw that away." Davey pointed out and Elijah shoved up against he nearest wall. Davey hit his hard pretty part. Elijah had a tight grip on him. "E-Elijah."

"I told you to ignore him because you need to heal from the pain he's caused you." He screamed.

"I-I just wanted m-my best friend back." Davey whispered.

"I'm your boyfriend Davey. I am the only person you need!."

"You are h-hurting me." Davey choked out. Elijah stood back and slapped him. Davey whimpered and met his eyes. Elijah dropped Davey and stormed off. Davey immediately fell the floor. He was shaking. He couldn't move because it hurt. He took deep breaths to keep his tears at bay and got up and started walking slowly.

"Davey. Baby, I am so sorry." Elijah hugged him. "I just get jealous with your relationship with Jack because you use to love him. Please forgive me, I am so sorry." Davey could hear he was crying.

"It's o-okay." Davey said quietly looking at hm.

"Oh baby your eye." He gently brushed his fingers against it. He pulled some concealer out of his bag and gently covered his eye. "Don't want people to get suspicious. Let's go get some Lunch." He took Davey's hand and walked with him. All Davey could think was what just happened.

\----------------

That weekend Elijah took Davey out on a date and spoiled him. Before he dropped Davey off Elijah pulled him in an alleyway. 

"I love you." He kissed him.

"I love you too." Davey smiled back and kissed him again.

"You know I haven't give you a hickey in a while." Elijah said as he kissed Davey's sweet spot.

"M-my siblings are waiting-" He groaned as Elijah sucked his sweet spot. He was left with a small bruise.

"Just remember that yesterday was our little secret, okay?" Davey nodded. He had not told anyone and Elijah gave him concealer. Like he said to Jack, his relationship was no one else's business.

\------------

A week later Davey and Elijah were cuddled up on Elijah's couch. Elijah began to rub Davey's arm but Davey winced as he rubbed a sore spot. Elijah had got angry that week at some school related thing and took it out on Davey. He apologised to Davey and gave him some flowers. Elijah frowned when Davey winced.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know, you always are." Davey replied.

"Maybe my going on holiday to see my grandparents will be good. Be good to give up some distance."

"Yeah maybe." Davey hummed. Elijah kissed him on the lips. 

"How about I give you a blow job?" He said as he kissed Davey's neck. Davey nodded.

\----------- (the homophobic word crops up in this section)

It was the last day of school before the holiday. Elijah was going to his grandparents that night so Davey wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. Davey, Elijah, Jack and Bria were all sat in the old news room. Bria and Jack started arguing pretty much out of nowhere.

"It's been four fucking months Jack! You normally meet a person and fuck them with in hours but yet you aren't ready to do it with me." Bria yelled.

"Only four months. This is my first relationship is ages so excuse me for wantin' to take it slow with ya." Jack yelled back.

"Slow? You don't do slow." She argued.

"Um, maybe you should take this conversation somewhere more private." Davey said softly from the desk. Elijah looked at him with a glare that seemed to tell him to stay quiet.

"Stay out of this David!" Bria shouted at him.

"No, you are shouting and I am trying to study." 

"Oh that's rich seeing as your grades are literally perfect. You don't need to study you are just a fucking nerd."

"Bria. It's you and I arguin'. Don't be mean to Davey." Jack said back to her.

"Again, you are standing up for him."

"Because you are being to him! Why should I defend ya when he didn't do nothin' wrong?" 

"I'm your girlfriend. You should always defend me!" She shouted.

"Not when you're wrong."

"Davey is wrong yet you defend him." 

"What do ya mean he's wrong?" Jack yelled. Bria was shaking angrily.

"Because he is nothing but a faggot." She spat.

Everything went quiet very quickly. Jack just stared at Bria in shock. Before anyone could react, Davey was out of his seat and ran out of the classroom slamming the door behind him.

"Bria!" Jack shouted. Elijah decided to stay to confront Bria instead of comforting Davey. He knew he would regret it but choose it anyway.

"I-I" 

"Jack go after Davey. I will take care of Bria." He stood up. Jack left without saying goodbye.

It took seven minutes for Jack to find Davey. He eventually found him in the most awkward bathroom in the school. He was sat on the floor with knees to his chest. He was crying but when heard the door open he tried to hold himself together.

"Davey." Jack said softly.

"Y-you don't have to s-stay here. It's t-true anyway." Davey muttered.

"Dave, ya my best friend. And ya know I'm bi so I ain't gonna stand for that language. She was way out of hand. She was mad at me not you."

"S-she still took it out on m-me." He sniffled.

"She will apologise. Ya know she will." Jack put an arm around Davey and place his hand on a sore spot. Jack did not like how Davey winced.

"Please go, Jackie. It's hard to cry while you are here." Something inside Jack broke when he said that.

"I ain't gonna judge ya if ya cry. I don't blame ya. Words hurt." Jack held on to Davey. Davey sobbed and it shook his entire body. Jack allowed Davey to rest his head on his shoulder. This only made Davey cry harder because all his feelings resurfaced. Davey knew deep down Jack only saw him as a best friend and nothing more.

Davey ended up falling asleep on Jack's shoulder. Jack was just glad it was the end of the day. He sighed and took a shuddering breath. It was brutal and awful seeing Davey cry. He never, ever wanted to see him cry again. It was the most heart breaking thing he'd seen in his life.

"He alright?" Someone's voice startled him. Jack looked up at Elijah and shrugged.

"Cried himself asleep." Elijah frowned. "What happened to Bria?"

"I took her to your mother and explain what happened. She was not impressed but I guess you'll know later."

"Okay." Jack nodded. Either Medda or Bria would tell him. 

"I'll stay with him and wake him up in ten minutes." Jack bit his lip and nodded. He and Elijah changed positions so now Davey was asleep on Jack. "Thank you for your help Jack." 

"Course, he is my best friend." 

"Sometimes I think you forget that." Jack didn't say anything. He just left. As he walked down the corridor Jack couldn't help but think that there was something off with Elijah. Jack was determined to find out.

\---------------

Davey, Sarah and Jack were sat in the lounge. They were playing board games. Les was out at a friends.

"I've being wonderin'." Jack said.

"That's never good." Davey teased. 

"Shut it." Jack threw a pillow his way. "How did you know you was gay?"

"Why?" 

"I dunno. It seems like you were pretty much into girls until now. Did you get the hot for someone?" Jack winked and Davey went ready.

"You have! Who was it?" 

"He had a crush on a teacher." Sarah quickly answered. Davey was very thankful his sister was here.

"Really? Anyway you have some good taste." Jack laughed.

"Look at Elijah. He is precious Even Bria think he's attractive."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"Before you, Bria had a crush on him. Then she saw him walk out of that awkward bathroom looking fully like someone had fucked him." Davey frowned. He knew Elijah wasn't a virgin but he didn't want to hear about his past. He was about to excuse himself to the bathroom but he got a text of Elijah saying he was outside. He wanted to say goodbye before he left.

"I'll be right back. Elijah is outside he wants to stay goodbye." Davey went outside.

"Hi baby." Davey smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"Can we talk?" Elijah nodded and lead Davey to the alleyway near his house.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"When did you lose your virginity?" He asked and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Not this again." He groaned. "I told you that you were not ready."

"But I am." Davey pouted.

"Davey, angel maybe when I get back. I have to make it perfect for you. And you are still hurting from Bria and you don't really want to. It'll be painful and you'll need to be ready. Okay?" He pecked Davey's lips.

"Fine." Davey huffed.

"Are you mad at me now?" Elijah asked angrily.

"Maybe a little." 

"Don't get angry with me now. I do not have to fuck you if I do not want." He growled.

"I know but you'd fuck Bryan." Davey felt some confidence building up in him. "How long did it take you to bed him? A month?" That's when Davey knew he was in trouble. He backed up but ended up crashing into a wall. Elijah came and stood in front of him.

"You asked for it now." He yelled and punched Davey hard in the eye and the stormed off. Davey grabbed his eye and heard Elijah's car zoomed off. He shook his head and begged himself not to cry. It was his fault, he spoke out of place. He walked back into his house holding his eye.

"There ya are!" Jack said turning around. His eyes widened. "What the hell happened." He rushed over to Davey.

"I tripped over and my eye hit the door knob. Is it bad? It hurts like hell." He groaned.

"Take your hand away." Jack sat him down on the couch and Davey removed his hand. Sarah and Jack winced together. Jack went and got some ice and put it on Davey's eye.

\-------------

Davey had gotten use to slipping with his bear. Blue was his favourite thing in the world. It really helped when he missed Elijah. When Elijah came back he was determined to loose his virginity to him. He wanted to show his boyfriend how much he loved him and give him all the affection he could. This just mad Elijah frustrated because he knew Davey was still upset about Bria. This led to a big fight between them. Elijah slammed Davey against the wall. His head hit the wall so hard he passed out.

He ended up with a concussion. Davey spent one night in the hospital and spent a week at home. They went under the lie that he had tripped and banged his head. 

"Dave, pay attention. This is the stuff you missed in class." Davey sighed. They had a free so were studying in the library.

"For once I do not want to learn anymore. My head is pounding." He put his head gently on the table closing his eyes as he did. "Ugh." Jack put a hand on his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, maybe this will help." Jack started rubbing his neck. He gently started to work the knots Davey had. It made Davey forget about his headache.

"You have wonderful hands." Davey pointed out.

"Glad to see I can help ya. Am I helping?"

"Yes." Jack worked a knot. "Right there."

"I'm sure Elijah hears that a lot." Davey hit him playfully. "How's ya head?"

"Better. Thank you."

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?" 

"It's somethin' I have been thinkin' about for a bit and just want to be clear on it." He said seriously. Davey started getting anxious.

"What is it?"

"Ya have been really clumsy recently. More so than ever. I mean you hurt your eye and then ya got a concussion. Also, when ya were crying in the bathroom at school I put my arm on your shoulder and ya winced." Davey's face drained of the colour.

"Where are you going with this?" He asked him anxiously.

"Does Elijah get physical with ya? Davey blinked at him. He wasn't wrong. He was bang on but that was not his business.

"What?" He said forcefully. Jack looked him in the eye, he was serious.

"Are ya bein' abused by Elijah?" He asked again.

"No he loves me Jack. Why would you accuse him of that?" He growled.

"Because ya are never his clumsy and I am worried about ya!" He shouted. He was then shushed by people near them. "I am worried that this Elijah isn't who seems to be." Davey sneered at him. 

"You are in wrong, stop disrespecting the guy I love." He sneered quietly.

"That's another thing. Ya have been hostile with me more recently."

"That's because you've been a fucking dick to me. You've treated me like shit this entire year." Davey stood up.

"How have I been treating you like shit? Because I actually defend Bria? Because I want to make her happy and I can't seem to make ya both happy because ya can't seem to resolve your own damn problems." Davey shook his head.

"I'll make it easy for you. You don't ever have to make me happy again because I am done being your friend!" Davey pushed by Jack and made his way to Elijah's classroom just as the bell rang. 

Elijah spotted him and his eyes widened as he could see that Davey was trying so hard not to cry.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked over to him.

"I did. Jack did. You did. I can't take it anymore." He muttered angrily.

"Take what?"

"Everything! I can't take Bria being a bitch for no reason. I can't take Jack being a bad friend. I most certainly cannot take you being a bad boyfriend!" He banged his fists on Elijah's chest. Usually Elijah would act violently but this time he just pulled Davey into a tight hug. Davey let a sob and tried his best to pulled away because soon realised he couldn't.

"Shh, What's going on?" Elijah gently threaded his fingers through his hair. Davey shook his head and cried into Elijah's chest. He took him to the awkward bathroom.

"What happened with Jack?"

"He started curious about my injuries. S-so he asked me if you did them."

"What did you say?"

"I said n-no. It's not his b-business."

"Not it isn't. Then what?"

"We started arguing. He said it was hard between Bria and myself. I told him I'd make it easy on him and that we weren't f-friends anymore." Davey broke down and cried again. 

"Shh its okay. You can just hang with me from now on and in the class you share move away from him."

"Okay." Davey snuggled into Elijah's embrace.

Jack messed up. He knew that but yet it still hurt. Jack was angry that Davey would just throw that away. Jack decided not to class and he did not want to go to the library or the old news room so he just walked around the corridors. He was only trying to be a good friend and this is what he got. He got so lost in his thoughts that he walked into someone. 

"Sorry." The guy muttered.

"Your Elijah's ex." The guy nodded.

"Your friend is still with him I see."

"Why did ya tell Davey to be careful?" Bryan swallowed.

"It's started hasn't it?" 

"What has?"

"He's been clumsy a lot lately. And after these accidents Elijah has been very cuddly with him, right?" Jack thought and then nodded. "He is too deep in there, Jack. He has got to get himself out. The one thing Elijah hates is cheating. He broke up with me but not before making my physical unable to speak of what happened. I believe you can piece two and two together." Jack nodded and with that Bryan walked off. Jack was left shocked.

\--------------

"What do you mean he stopped being your friend?" Bria asked as Jack paced back and forth in her room.

"I mean, he got mad at me for defending you-"

"Which you should." Jack shot her a glare.

"Bria, when you are in the wrong I ain't gonna defend ya. As I was saying, he said I was a bad friend and have treated him terribly this entire year."

"I don't think you have. What started the fight?" He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"I think Elijah abuses him."

"What?" Bria asked.

"Why else would Davey have so many injuries?" 

"Because he is clumsy."

"Not this clumsy." He sighed. Bria stood up and hugged him.

"Davey is a big boy and if he is being abused I am sure he can take of it himself." She comforted him but Jack pulled away.

"How could ya say that?"

"Well he can."

"Bria, sometimes Davey can't even talk to people. He definitely cannot defend himself." 

"Why do you care so much?" Jack shook his head.

"Why don't you?" She stayed quiet. "Ya know, I don't believe this is working out." She gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and you. You are so insensitive. And narrow minded. Ya act like Davey is scum on the earth."

"You're breaking up with me and insulting me?" 

"It's the truth. I don't know what your problem with Davey is but he is right. Ya bein' offensive. I'm sorry but this has to end." He stormed out of her house.

Elijah got a text of Bria that night asking if he abused Davey. He looked at Davey who was sleeping in his bed. Elijah sent her a text telling her to mind her business. Elijah hurt Davey very violently that night.

\------------

The weeks after this Jack realised that Davey was not sleep, barely ate and was never out of Elijah's sight other than for classes. Jack noticed in the class he shared he always sat near the door. Albert, who shared many classes with Davey, also pointed this to Jack. Davey seemed scared and Jack knew he should be doing some it. Jack spoke to Sarah about but she just Davey was barely talking to her and was spending most nights at Elijah's

"Is he still not talking to you?" Sarah asked as Jack sat down, in the cafeteria, looking over her shoulder where Davey and Elijah were. 

"No, it's fine. I deserve." He shrugged. Sarah looked at him.

"Maybe it was wrong you chose Bria over him but the way he's acting is strange. I do not like how Elijah is being so protective over him."

"Have you spoke to ya parents?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. They were going to come back but Davey flipped. They decided that if Davey tells them nothing is going on than nothing is going on." Jack frowned so Sarah came round to sit next to him. She hugged him sideways. Sarah looked up and caught Davey's eyes. He was look tired and like he was about to cry. She gave him a small smile and he smiled weakly before turning back to Elijah. Elijah but an arm around Davey who flinched. "Jack." She said.

"I know, I saw it too." He frowned.

"I-is that why you don't want him being with Elijah?" He nodded.

"What do you think?"

"That we need him out of that relationship.

And so they came up with a plan. They did it in the old news room during their frees.

"What should we do then smarty pants?" Jack said, teasing her slightly.

"We should corner him without Elijah. He has baseball practice after school. Davey will be there watching him so we can talk to him then."

"I would get killed if I go there. He hates me." Sarah bit her lip and chewed on it slightly.

"I'll go by myself. I am his sister." Jack looked at her uneasy. "He's my brother, I handle him."

"Sure but we need a backup plan. Bryan, Elijah's ex, said he got out of the relationship by cheating. Elijah don't tolerate it. We somehow get him to cheat if your plan don't work." Sarah nodded and agreed.

Davey sat on the seats behind the fence watching Elijah play. He was waiting for him to finish. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. That wasn't going to happen though. Since the night Elijah hurt him a lot he could not sleep. The day after that happened Elijah cried on his shoulder and brought him some new books to right his wrong.

Though Davey still could not sleep. He was too afraid too and Elijah didn't like him sleeping at home. Davey would wait till Elijah was asleep, which was like at two am, and then would wake up before him which meant he was getting up at six am and only getting four hours of sleep. He was exhausted from that going on for so long.

"You look lonely." Davey jumped at the sound of Sarah's voice.

"Hi, Saz." He smiled weakly.

"He any good?" She asked.

"Not as good as you were when you played it." Sarah smiled she missed her baseball days. 

"I am the best." She knocked his shoulder in to his playfully and he winced. She looked at him. "You're scared." He swallowed.

"Of what?"

"Of him. It's okay though." He shook his head.

"I am not. I don't know what you're talking about. He just gets temperamental. He loves me."

"If he loved you, he would not hurt you." Davey finally looked at her.

"You're wrong."

"David, you know full well I am not wrong. I'm not wrong about anything! And I know you are scared. I'm going to help me." Davey felt the tears build in his eyes and he shook his head.

"No Sarah. You cannot help me." Just as she was about to reply Elijah came over to the fence.

"Leave Sarah, you don't have permission to be here." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just spending time with my brothers Bates. Besides, you are all shit and can't even play." Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"Sarah, just go. I'll talk to you later." Sarah agreed. Time for the plan B then.

Sarah texted Jack straight after that.

She explained how Elijah was rude to her. That made Jack angry. Elijah shouldn't speak to anyone like that. While Sarah was doing her plan Jack tried to do some art but he just could not focus. He needed Davey safe.

The next day at lunch Jack and Sarah sat next to each other in the cafeteria. 

"So we are doing your plan now?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, yours didn't work." The looked over to where Davey was sat. Elijah next to him. They saw how Davey was just staring at the table in front of him. He was not eating. "He isn't eating. Do ya think he's hurt him?" Sarah sighed.

"Possibly. He might have been angry with what happened yesterday." She suggested and Jack shrugged.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him." Jack growled.

"Hey, calm down Jack. It'll be over soon. How are we going to do your plan?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"How are you getting to get Davey alone." He hadn't though that far. "And who would he cheat on Elijah with?"

"I didn't think the far into it."

"Well luckily I did. Davey has a free today and Elijah doesn't. Albert has asked him to meet him in the old news room to do some studying expect he won't be there. You will."

"Sounds good but who is he cheatin' with?"

"You."

"Me? Why me?"

"Come on, Jack. I've seen they way you look at him. Plus it's our only hope. It's for Davey. Think about him." Sarah explained.

"But how will Elijah find out?"

"He is definitely going to tell him. So you in?" Jack thought for a second. This is for Davey.

"I'm in." He nodded his head.

Davey walked to the old news room. He was shocked when he saw Jack there. Albert said he wouldn't be there. And where was Albert.

"I-I was just looking f-for Albert." Davey was about to leave but Jack grabbed his hand gently and brought him into the room.

"Wait. I'm sorry Davey. Really, I am and I miss ya. I miss ya more than anythin'." He whispered. Davey shook his head.

"You choose Bria. Even if you aren't dating anymore, you chose her and never bothered to get me back."

"Elijah never allowed me too. He is always there. He controls who ya talk to." 

"He loves me Jack. He protects me!"

"What? By beating you?!" Davey's eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe you!" Davey went to storm away but Jack crashed his lips against Davey's and for a second he thought he felt Davey kissed back. Maybe he did but he soon shoved him off. Davey looked broken. "H-how could you?" 

"I'm trying to help." 

"You are not helping so stop it!" Davey yelled and something in Jack snapped.

"Ya know what? Even though you called off our friendship, I still cared about ya and hope we could be friends again. Ya my best friend I would not throw that away for some guy! But I am not going to watch ya get beatin' by him so Davey I no longer give two fucks about you." Davey wiped his eyes.

"Fuck you Jack." He stormed out. 

\-------------------

Jack stayed in the old news room for the rest of his day. He told Sarah what happened and she was not impressed of what he told Davey. So she left to go find Katherine. He was alone now. He deserved it anyway. He was selfish and now Karma was getting him back. He was just so upset and confused. Jack couldn't stop thinking about that kiss either. Even though it was one-sided, it was incredible. It also scared Jack. He couldn't fall for his best friend. The bell rang signalling the end of the day. Jack had to wait for Medda to finish so he decided to sit there and feel sorry for himself. About ten minutes later Sarah came rushing in with tears in her eyes. 

"Sarah?" He looked at her.

"Something bad has happened?"

Pain is all Davey felt. He heard shouting between two people but he couldn't tell who it was or what exactly was going on. He just hurt all over. He just wanted to closed his eyes, letting it be all over. He heard more shouting but just let his eyes slowly flutter shut. 

He started waking when he was being taken somewhere. Once more he could hear voices but again he couldn't tell who's. He also couldn't hear the words they were saying because the pain was too much. Davey could tell he was on flat surface and was being moved somewhere. He could see plain white walls and ceilings as he was taken somewhere. He just let his eyes go again.

When he woke up he was in the hospital. He could tell because of the room and the nurse stood beside him. She was saying something to the doctor stood at the end of his bed but the nurse just shut Davey's eyes to signal him to back to sleep.

Jack was an absolute mess after Sarah came to him and told him what had happened.

"He threw him down a flight of fuckin' stairs?!" Jack said once again. Sarah didn't say anything as Medda took them to the hospital. Davey's parents wouldn't be able to come back for week and Sarah said it was better if they just stayed otherwise Davey would go mental they were sacrificing this big opportunity just because of him.

Once they got to the hospital they went to the front desk. They said a doctor would come out to speak to them. 

"Miss Jacobs and Mr Kelly?" A doctor called. They followed him. She stopped outside the door. "We put him in medically induced coma why we figure he injuries. He is very lucky he didn't get more." 

"What are they?" Sarah asked she noticed the curtain was down on the door to the room.

"His leg Is broken and a lot of bruising. His nose is broken too. He had some internal bleeding, he seemed to hit a lot of steps. We've been able to stop that though."

"Do you know what happened to the person who pushed him?" Jack didn't want to say his name.

"I have been informed that he is with the police. He will likely be getting a lengthy sentence. It was very lucky someone else was there. I believe his name was Denton. Anyway, I'll let you see him now." The doctor said letting them into the room and then leaving them. 

They went in the room and Davey was there fast asleep. He looked a mess. He had lots of bruises and grazes on him. Sarah went and sat beside him.

"This is my fault. I didn't know he would do this." Jack said gesturing to Davey. Sarah shook her head. Jack went and sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "Ya can cry Sarah, It's okay."

"No it is not. None of this okay. You care about him still, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I only said the stuff cause I was angry."

"I figured. That's why I came and found you."

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"Darcy came and found me. He said Davey had been hurt and an ambulance was being called. He offered to walk me to where he was but I said no. I needed to come find you. I needed you beside me and I know he would want you here." 

Nothing much more happened. Sarah's parents called to check up on them. Sarah told them at least five times that them coming back would make it worse for Davey. They eventually gave up but told her to give them several daily updates. Medda took Les back to her house so someone could look at him. Sarah and Jack fell asleep at the hospital that night. Medda reassured them it was fine to have a few days of school while Davey recovered. 

Race had come at one point to drop something off for Jack and Sarah. Jack spoke to him alone in the corridor and broke down on his shoulder. He just couldn't believe everything that had happened and he had all these pent up emotions. Race cried too after all Davey was one of his best friends. They both put themselves together and Race stayed for an hour before leaving.

The doctors came in the morning and woke Davey up from his coma. He was very panicky when he awoke. "Shh Davey. You're safe now." She assured. 

A nurse helped him sit up and he blinked at everyone around him. He tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Why can't he speak?" Jack asked one of the doctors.

"He has bruising on his neck. It seems that blunt force hit him in the throat causing him to fall down the stairs. It should heal but it will take a while. Don't suppose he knows ASL?" The doctor joked the last part.

"Actually me and him take a class." Jack said. The doctor looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Alright. You can communicate that why then until it heals. He will need therapy though. If you could show up to that to translate. I'll leave you be." Jack nodded as the doctor left. Davey looked around at Sarah and Jack. He looked hurt. His eyes stopped on Jack and he looked close to tears.

"I am so sorry Davey. I'll always take care of your, always." Jack hugged him and Davey buried his head into Jack's chest. They pulled away from him.

 _'What happened to Elijah?'_ He signed at Jack. Jack paled and looked at Sarah. She nodded. Jack signed to him that he was with the police and would get a long sentenced. He sobbed silently.

Bria knocked on the door. They all looked at her.

"One second, Dave." Sarah said taking Jack out with her. She shut the door and moved away from it. Sarah slapped Davey 

"Sarah!" Jack said.

"I told you Davey was in love with Jack and yet you still went after him." She shouted. Jack took her off Bria. He sent Bria away. Jack looked at Sarah.

"Davey was in love with me?" It was clear by the look Sarah gave him that she meant what she said. He closed his eyes, took a breath and remembered everything that had happened that year. Davey wanted to tell him something at the start of the year. It wasn't that he was gay. It was that Davey was in love with him. All the crying mad sense too. He was heartbroken and he was hostile towards him. He had broke Davey's heart which lead him straight into the arms of Elijah. And when he kissed Jack he thought Davey kissed back and he probably did until he pushed him away. 

"How long?" He asked looking at Sarah. "How long?" 

"Since about a month after we came here." She told him.

"How long did Bria know?" 

"Since he came out to our family. Me and her was studying and Davey didn't want to put it off."

"She knew our whole relationship." He sighed. "Did she even like me?" 

"I don't know" She answered. She gave him a hug before they went back into Davey.

 _'I want my phone to text Bryan. To thank him'_ He signed at Jack who handed him his phone. He thanked Bryan who replied don't worry about it. It needed to happen.

Davey looked at Jack and held his arms out for a hug. Jack couldn't have moved faster. He held him tightly. They pulled away.

 _'Friends again?'_ He signed.

"No, best friends. Until the end." He hugged him again and kissed his head. He wouldn't tell Davey that he knew. He would wait for him to tell him. If only he hadn't of been oblivious him and Davey would have happened ages ago.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly. Spot, Albert and Race came down to cheer him up. They soon left. Davey got Jack to speak to his parents by translating what he was signing. He reassured them to stay in Japan.

"Time to sleep now, Dave." Jack whispered. Sarah was asleep in the corner of the room.

 _'I can't sleep alone. I need Blue. He was always Elijah's replacement.'_ Davey started to tear up at the name. Jack came on sat on his bed and pulled him close. Davey cried himself to sleep on Jack's chest. Jack soon fell alseep too.

\-----------------

Davey was released from hospital a few days later. Jack started spending more and more time at the Jacobs. Davey wasn't back at school and neither was Jack. Sarah had gone back. Jack didn't want to leave Davey's side. Jack was working on some art at Davey's desk. Davey was laid on his bed cuddling Blue to his chest. He had thought about getting of him but he loved it too much too. He looked over at Jack. They hadn't spoken about the kiss or why it happened. Davey wanted to know but he just didn't know how to bring it up.

Davey threw a pillow at him so he could get his attention. It him straight on the head and Jack looked him glaring. 

_'Can I ask you something?'_ He signed.

"What's up?" He asked.

 _'Why did you kiss me'_ Jack paled.

"They day we fought?" Davey rolled his eyes.

_'Well we haven't kiss before that.'_

"Fair enough. Ya gonna hate me though."

 _'I can't hate you Jack. Not anymore.'_ Jack sighed.

"I wanted you and him to break up. Bryan told me he didn't like cheaters because it meant you was no longer under his control." Davey's eyes started to fill with tears. Jack had done so much to help him. "Please don't cry, Dave. It's like watchin' a dog bein' kicked." Jack came and sat next to him.

 _'They are tears are happiness and relief. You knew I tell him?'_ He signed.

"You were loyal. I wanted you to be safe." Jack hugged him tightly. 

_'Thank you.'_ Davey kissed a gentle kiss on Jack's cheek. Jack blushed. _'Now you need a shower because you smell.'_

"Bastard. Yeah i am gonna shower. Ya try and sleep." Davey had been having some nightmares lately.

When Jack came out of the bathroom Davey was having a terrible nightmare. He was thrashing around in the bed. Jack ran over and gently shook him to wake him up. Davey shot straight up and let out a silent sob. He was sweaty and had tears falling down his face. Jack sat on his bed and brought him into a tight hug. Davey just let it all out.

"Oh, ya tremblin'. You're okay. Shh. He's gone and I'm here for ya now. Always." He promised. Davey eventually calmed down. He had tiny hiccups. "Want to tell me about it?" Davey nodded.

He signed the entire nightmare. It was the night Elijah hurt him a lot. Davey thought he was going to die that night. 

"You're safe now. I'll make sure of that." He promised.

 _'I love you, Jackie.'_ He signed. Jack wasn't sure whether this was friend way or he meant he was in love with him. 

"I love you too, Dave. Let me sleep with ya tonight, okay?" Jack had been sleeping on couch. Jack got into bed and wrapped his arms around Davey who snuggled into his chest. "Night, Dave." Davey replied by kissing Jack's arm.

\---------------

Davey woke up before Jack and looked at him as he slept peacefully. Davey noted how peaceful and adorable he looked. It dawned on him that he never lost his feelings for Jack. They were just shoved deep down and he tried to forget them when he was Elijah.

He did kiss Jack back when he kissed him. He got lost but quickly remembered what was going on and shoved him away. He just didn't under why Jack, the most perfect guy he had met, was kissing him.

When told Elijah what had happened, he broke up with him there and then. Elijah was devastated but he didn't let it go. He followed him around the whole day begging him to take him back. Now he looked back at that he felt pathetic. That's the thing that led him to being pushed down the stairs. Davey remembers falling down the stairs and feeling that pain. The horrible pain. Now he knows the voices belong to Elijah and Bryan.

"Davey. What's the matter?" Davey focused back into reality and saw Jack looking at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes. Davey realised he was crying, Jack wiped his tears.

 _'I miss him. I loved him so much and now I won't see him again.'_ Jack hugged him tightly.

"I know you did. It's okay, you'll heal and I will not allow anyone to hurt ya ever again. It will take time but ya are goin' to be fine." Davey sniffled.

 _'Is it bad that I miss him?'_ Davey asked him.

"Not in the slightest. Ya need to grieve." Jack sighed.

 _'Thank you. Can I ask you something?'_ Jack nodded. _'Did you enjoy kissing me?'_

"Why ya ask?" Davey shrugged.

 _'Just wondering. You know, don't answer it's not important.'_ Davey started getting out of bed.

"Davey-"

 _'We have to get ready. Plus you need another show cause you still smell.'_ He signed then smiled cheekily. Jack groaned, got out of bed and gently shoved Davey.

Jack and Davey would be going back to school tomorrow. They were both scared. Jack was scared because he didn't know how Davey was going to be and Davey was scared cause he going back to school. Everyone knew what happened. He wasn't sure how, he wasn't sure he cared either. Then after school Davey had therapy.

Later that day Jack and Davey were watching a film on the couch at Davey's house. Jack kept thinking about the question Davey had asked him earlier. He had thought about doing it again but he knew Davey needed to heal from Elijah. He also wanted to know if Davey still loved him. If he did Jack wanted to take him on the date he deserved. 

"Dave?" Davey looked at him and nodded. "Can I do somethin' and ya promise not to get mad at me?" Davey looked at him nervously. 

_'Depends on what it is.'_ Jack kissed Davey gently. For a moment, Davey froze unsure of what to do but he kissed him back. They kissed each other as if they were the only ones of the planet.

The kiss turned into a make out. They sat there making out for twenty minutes taking a break every so often so they could catch their breaths. Davey ended up giving Jack a hickey just below his left ear. 

When the went to bed that night they had a silent agreement that they would speak about it in the morning. That night Davey had a bad nightmare of Elijah. It was when he pushed him down the stairs. Jack had slept on the floor on his bedroom that night and was right by his side.

He held him as he cried and started singing softly. It was a lullaby. Davey noticed how he had such a soft singing voice it was very different to his rough speaking voice. It calmed him down and Jack wiped away his tears.

"When Medda first adopted me I would have nightmares and she would sing that for me too calm me down. She's a good woman. Taking me, Romeo, Race and Crutchie in like that. All around the same time too. We all had a different problems. Me and Race having nightmares. Race freaking out all the time. Romeo trying to run away several times and Crutchie constantly be anxious all the time. She's helped us so much." Jack didn't realise he was crying. Davey wiped his tears and went to say something but he couldn't.

_'She really is. She is the best principal too. And she is always there to help out'_

"Thanks Davey." Davey snuggled into his embraced. They were quiet for a while until Davey realised something. He looked at Jack.

 _'You know, don't you?'_ Jack looked confused.

"Know what?"

 _'What I was going to tell you at the beginning of the year'_ Jack blushed.

"Yeah. I do." 

_'Now what?'_

"What do ya mean?"

_'Do you want to ignore my feelings for you? We can if you're uncomfortable.'_

"Davey, I just had my fuckin' tongue in your mouth. I gotta a feeling I ain't uncomfortable. I don't want to ignore it but under the circumstance, I think we should go slow."

_'I'd like that. So the kiss was it good?'_

"It was brilliant." Davey kissed him gently. "Come on, you start your therapy tomorrow ya need to sleep. And we go back to school."

Davey settled on Jack's chest and closed his eyes.

When the awoke the next morning they both blushed when their eyes met for the firs time. They got dressed and got ready to go to school.

"Umm, can I hold ya hand?" Jack asked as they were getting ready to leave for school. They decided to walk today it wasn't far.

 _'You are a dork.'_ Davey intertwined their hands and kissed his cheek.

At school that day all the newsies including Sarah and Katherine got all excited that Jack and Davey were holding hands and started teasing them playfully. 

\----------------

Jack and Davey sat on the chairs in the room waiting for the speech therapist to come.

"Do ya wanna go on a date with me tonight?" Jack asked.

 _'Yes. More than anything'_ He smiled at him.

He worked on some breathing exercises to get his throat used to getting better. 

Davey was excited for their date but Jack refused to tell him what he planned. He took him to the nearest reptile zoo. Davey was the most excited to see the snakes. It made Jack so happy that he was happy and content. They walked home that night, Jack with a present in his bag that Davey had no clue about.

 _'Would it be too fast to tell you that I love you?'_ Davey signed as they laid in bed that night. _'Because I truly and deeply am in love with you Jack Kelly.'_

"Not at all, David Jacobs sorry I mean Davey Jacobs." Davey hit him playfully. "It's an honour to be loved by ya and I promise to love ya the way ya love me." He meant his promise to Davey and he keep it up no matter what. Davey kissed him softly.

\-------------------

Davey had been seeing his speech therapist for a month he managed to say a few words here and there he was definitely going back. That night him and Jack were cuddling on the couch.

"I have a present for you, wait here." Jack went to Davey's bedroom, that he spent half of his time in, and grabbed the present he brought from the reptile zoo. He came downstairs and gave the stuffed snake to Davey. His eyes lit up. "To replace all the bad memories with good ones. All ya gotta do is give him a name." 

_'Jackie.'_ He signed.

"Yeah?"

 _'No, that's his name.'_ Jack blushed and Davey held the snake close to his chest. Jack came and sat back down and held Davey close to his chest.

"I-I love you." Davey said. Jack smiled widely.

"I love ya too. Also ya just spoke." He smiled.

"Y-you told me...you l-loved me." He spoke slowly but he spoke. Jack blushed again.

"That is what a said. I got me a clever one here." Davey pushed his playfully.

Davey was always going to back safe if Jack was around and he was certain Jack would be around for the rest of his life.


End file.
